fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Freakshow Bonnie
"If you add Freakshow Bonnie to your night, you're screwed. As Bonnie does not obide by the laws of physics, and he is an abomination of every Bonnie in existance (except for Spring Bonnie, but that's another mess (See Freakshow Springtrap)), you have to do the exact same thing for every other Bonnie. For Bonnie himself and Bon-Bon, you have to shut both doors simultaneously Bonnie on the right and Bon-Bon on the left. He can cause halucinations, explaining why he appears in two places at once. If he is in your office, you need to find his guitar, then IMMEDIATELY put on the mask." -His description for the Custom Night for Freakshow at Freddy's. Freakshow Bonnie is, like the other Freakshow animatronics, an abomination of all of his counterparts merged into one. Behavior in Story Mode There is no predicting when he will appear in the game. He can appear on any night in any room in the facility. He can even join in with his comrade, Freakshow Endoskeleton. If he does happen to appear, he can be very aggressive, even on night one. The only way to deal with him is to shock him, which, due to all of his exposed wires on his face, should fry his circuits, not being able to be active for the rest of the night. Bon-Bon, however, will only become active if Bonnie is deactivated. There are a few ways to deal with Bon-Bon. *Shock him with your taser, like Bonnie, but he only has one weak spot, and there is a high chance of missing it. *Boop him on the nose. No, seriously, touch his nose, it's the easiest way to make him go away, but there is a 1/10 chance that it may or may not work. *Shine your light at him, although, this doesn't get rid of him, it only pushes him back, and it agitates him the more you do it. If you fail to do your job in a timely manner, Bonnie or Bon-Bon will scream in your face, ending your night in a miserable way. Behavior in Custom Night Bonnie has the toughest mechanic in the entire Custom Night roster, as he can appear in two places at once. The only way to get rid of him is to follow the process in the exact order. *Listen for glitched breathing and giggling *Shut both doors at the same time *Find his guitar somewhere in your office *Put on the Freddy mask immediately afterward Bonnie should go away and never show again for the rest of the night. The scariest part is, there is no telling when this attack will happen, or if it will happen at all... Appearance He is a mix of 1, 2, 4, SL and FFPS. He is missing his face and has glowing laser eyes that do not hurt anyone, but can dismantle machinery. Bon-Bon is on his arm, sitting there, decrepit and lifeless. He has Nightmare Bonnie's ears, patched up in a few places with Rockstar Bonnie's parts, yet they really didn't help the look. The rest of his body is his FNAF 1 design but with Rockstar Bonnie's patches in various places and a mix of Withered Bonnie and Nightmare Bonnie's withering. His guitar is stored in his backside, like a samurai sword. Trivia *He, along with his other Freakshow animatronic comrades in-game, are all based off of the community thinking FNAF 6/FFPS was going to involve the idea of "Freakshow" animatronics, when it turns out, the so-called "Freakshow" animatronics were actually the Scrap animatronics. *He was the second Freakshow animatronic to have Concept Art for Freakshow at Freddy's. **He was drawn by Wikia user BlackDragonKid , by request of MemeGodOfMemeGods , the creator of Freakshow at Freddy's Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Fan Locations Category:Fan-Game Category:Freakshow at Freddy's